This invention relates to improvements in a system for supervising the operation of elevator car or cars in accordance with an operational learning procedure.
Lately there have been proposed measures to control the operation of an elevator car or cars by storing the past status of traffic of the elevator car or cars or making the statistic thereof and predicting the status of traffic thereof in the future. For example, such measures are described in Japanese laid-open patent application Nos. 115,566/1980, 62,179/1982, etc. These Japanese laid-open patent applications disclose the co-called operational learning procedure in which the statistics of the past traffic of the elevator car or cars are determined and the present or future traffic and service is accurately predicted at an early stage from the results of the statistics so as to thereby improve the service by the elevator car or cars.
On the other hand, it is known that specified traffic congestion occurs within buildings used for offices, hotels, etc. In buildings used for offices, for example, traffic streams from the entrance floor flowing to the individual floors are high in the office-going hour while traffic streams from the individual floor directed to a restaurant floor increases in the first half of the lunch hour and those from the restraurant floor directed to the individual floors are great in the second half of the lunch hour. Also, traffic streams from the individual floors directed to the entry floor increase in the office closing hour. A group supervision device is responsive to traffic patterns formed of different traffic streams as described above to operate two elevator cars or perform the preference operation so as to thereby improve the service by the elevator cars.
However, time periods for which those traffic patterns are selected are not particularly fixed and it is difficult to predict the time periods. Especially before the establishment of a building, the abovementioned prediction is extremely difficult. Thus, it is difficult to be said that sufficient regard is paid to the prediction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved elevator supervision system for predicting traffic patterns with a high accuracy while being capable of flexibly accommodating traffic within a building whose traffic can not be predicted before the establishment thereof.